Purpose of life
by Ichko
Summary: Louise summons Frostmourne, but which path will she take? Conqueror or savior?
1. Chapter 1

**Purpose of life Chapter 1**

**I do not own Familiar of Zero or Warcraft**

* * *

It was the day of the summoning ritual for second years at Tristain's academy of magic.

Some were anxious, others scared, overall there was excitement in the air, anticipation for the upcoming event.

Louise Valliere felt more and more scared as the time grew ever shorter. For her year at the academy she has failed to perform a single magical spell, be it even a simple one like levitation. Been the daughter, albeit the third, of the prestigious Valliere family, there were certain expectations about her, ones she has so far failed to meet.

However today was not like any other day of magic practicing. If she failed today, she might as well have been born a commoner, for failure at the summoning meant expulsion from the school. To top it all Louise had to go and make that ridiculous, pompous promise to her 'rival' that she would summon the best familiar there is.

As the pink-head finished dressing and pocketed her wand, she cast one last glance at herself in the mirror before exiting the room and walking towards the area outside the school walls, designated for the summoning.

* * *

Her classmates were already there, each one talking about what kind of familiar they were going to summon. While some were aiming for the powerful ones, other did not care so much for power as much as they did for the appearance of the familiar.

It was not a minute after her arrival that professor Colbert, the teacher that will be supervising the summoning, showed up and asked for the first student to begin.

As so it began, and in the course of half an hour a wide range of familiar appeared in the circle in front of the professor. From simple cats and dogs to more unique animals like salamaders and dragons.

"Has everyone summoned their familiar?" asked the balding professor.

"Louise is yet to do so, professor." Came the reply from a red-headed germanian, kneeling next to her firely familiar.

"Aa, Louise the Zero. You might want to step back, professor." This time it was Guiche, having finally stopped hugging his familiar, an oversized mole.

With a raised eyebrow at the statement of the young Gramond, Jean Colbert asked for Louise to step to the circle.

"Miss Valliere, if you would please?"

With slow and heavy steps Louise began walking forward, her shaking hands reaching into the folds of her cloak to pull out her wand. When she finally grasped it, she held it so tight her knuckles turned white.

She raised her wand, getting ready to begin casting, before an explosion came from the circle, kicking up a dust cloud, obscuring the vision of everyone.

" As expected of the Zero, she can no longer even say the incantations!" came a whiny voice through the smoke.

" Zeroooooo, why are you even here?" this time another, female voice pierced the smoke cover.

" Enough! This is no way for nobles to behave!" this time it was the voice of professor Colbert. Not a second later the smoke was cleared by a wind wave and revealed a most peculiar sight.

The area around the summoning circle was both covered in ice and fire at the same time. Even more interesting was that although the teacher was covered in sooth and had many part of his robe ripped, the Valliere daughter appeared unharmed, not even her hair was disheveled. The only difference about her was that her wand was nothing more but the charred remains of the handle still clutched in her hand.

But that was not the most important part.

In the middle of the circle did not stand an animal like the ones in the hour before. It was not even a living being.

It was a sword.

A sword with a jagged, silver edge, contrasting with the dark blue, almost black fuller and glowing blue runes running down the middle. The cross guard consisted of what appeared to be a ram skull. To top it all, the sword was smoking, as if it was fresh out of a forge.

The uniqueness of the landscape or the sword was lost to the arrogant noble students.

"Ha! Even Brimir himself decided to point it out, Valliere! You are good for nothing! A Zero!" Shouted Guiche, having 'heroically' fallen over his girlfriend to shield her from the explosion.

"Miss Valliere, while it is unheard of to summon an inanimate object as a familiar, it appears you have already bound the sword, judging by the runes on the blade." Began the professor slowly, ignoring the outburst of the blond playboy.

"Still…those are some interesting runes… the only ones I recognize are 'power eternal' and 'scar the spirit'…"

Louise could only nod slowly at the professor's words, not even looking at his direction. Her eyes were glued to the blade, as if it was calling to her. She extended her hand slowly towards the hilt and just as she grasped it both the flames and ice disappeared in a blast of wind. No one noticed that for the briefest of moments, one of the pink-head's eyes glowed blue, while the other-gold.

"Class dismissed, return to your rooms" finally said Colbert, snapping out of his thoughts.

'_The blade…it's cold' _though Louise, completely missing her teacher's words. What surprised her even more was the fact that the blade weighted next to nothing, even though it was nearly three-quarters her height.

When she finally tore her eyes away from her 'familiar', she was that she was alone, and with her head down, she began walking towards her room. Yes, she summoned something, but her wand got blown up in the process, which despite of the numerous explosions the previous year, always survived. What made matters even worse was that she summoned a useless ornamented, demonic-looking sword.

She could not even think how she was going to bring the news to her family. Even summoning a commoner would have been better. But the combination of her wand been destroyed and her new weapon been a sword was too much.

Yes, she could get a new one, but it was the symbolism behind her 'change' of weapons that unnerved her.

When she finally reached her room, she suddenly felt tired, barely had any time to put the sword on the pile of hay she had prepared for her familiar before collapsing onto her bed and falling into slumber.

* * *

Louise awoke to unfamiliar surroundings.

The first thing that caught her attention was the weather- bleak, dark, snowing heavily, with a howling wind that cuts to the bone.

She was into a snow-covered valley and from around the edges of the surrounding hills, tall metallic tower-like structures could be seen. At the very end of the valley, she could see a massive fortress, made from the same dark metal as the towers around her.

Pulling her thin cloak around her, for what little good it did, she began walking towards said fortress.

The closer she got the more details she started to see. Like the fact that the very ground beneath the layer of snow was covered in skulls, albeit made from that dark metal. Skulls were also a constant motive in decoration of the fortress. Even the massive banners that hung on both sides of the gate were held by skulls, while the banners themselves had the same sword as the one she had summoned.

Louise suddenly felt afraid to go any further. What if by her summoning she had stolen some form of a relic and now they have brought her here to exact punishment.

'_Don't be stupid. There was no one to detain you when you first appeared here. There is actually absolutely no one here, even at the battlements of the fortress'_ Louise tried to reassure herself. That, however did not stop her shaking, but it could have been the piercing cold the reason for that.

When she finally reached the massive doors to the fortress, she wondered how was she to even move them, let alone open them. Still, seeing no other way, she extended a hand towards the door, ready to push, when the door opened by herself.

Louise saw nothing but a long corridor, leading to another set of doors with a massive ram head guarding them. All along the walls there were braziers with blue flames revealing the ominous beauty of the inside. While the architecture could have been beautiful, the presence of skulls in absolutely everything made it hard for one to come to a decision if it was beautiful or scary.

The pink-head tried to warm herself on one of the fires, but quickly discovered that they gave off a cold feeling instead of the warmth one associates with fire.

Seeing no other way, she continued to the end of the corridor, not noticing or hearing the door closing behind her _'At the least there is no wind here'_

She pushed the doors, surprised by how little they weighted, and was stunned by what was on the other side.

A massive circular room, the ceiling nearly as high nearly as the fortress appeared from the outside. The room, no, hall had enormous sapphire windows flanked by silky blue drapes, descending from the ceiling and pooling on the marble floor. The hall was bright and warm, as if sunlight was coming through the windows, bathing every inch of it in rays of warmth.

In the very center there was a pedestal, upon which her 'familiar' stood floating. Or rather it looked like her sword one second, before changing to another for a second and returning to hers again, and again, and again.

The other sword had an ebon blade, followed by a winged cross guard. Along the lengths of the blade the same runes, but in golden color were flashing. On the pummel, cross guard and nearly at the tip of the blade there were crystals, appearing to be amber.

Louise heard the closing of the door behind her, and when she turned, she saw nothing, literally. The door has disappeared, leaving nothing but another of those massive, non-transparent blue windows in its place.

"So, you are the new brat?" came a gruff voice from behind her, making her jump.

She spun around to come face to face with what appeared to be ghosts.

The one that has spoken was what she though could only be an orc- green skin covering bent-over muscular body, with fangs protruding from his mouth. His face was cleanly shaved and had a white facial painting.

The other spirit would have made her blush had he been alive.

It was a man, in his late 30's, long blond hair turning white at some places. His cleanly shaved face was set into an emotionless mask, his blue eyes piercing the pink-headed girl.

"So young…why would you take up Frostmourne and waste your life like that?" this time it was the handsome man that spoke, his voice sounding old and tired, even more then Old Osmond.

"Frostmourne? Waist my life? Wh-what are you talking about?" Louise meekly asked, unsure of how to progress in the situation.

The 'orc' burst out into laughter, holding his sides.

"Oh she does not know! This is rich!" shouted the green-skinned ghost.

Ignoring his laughing companion, the human ghost slowly walked next to the girl before asking.

"What is your name, child?" he asked gently, as if talking to a wounded animal.

" L-Louise Valliere" Louise managed to stutter out.

"Louise, the blade you took is not a simple sword with flashy inscriptions. It is the most powerful sword a mortal can wield." Her eyes widened at that.

" But…it comes with a price. Do you know what the runes mean?" she shock her head no.

"He, whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit." Louise gulped audibly at the last part.

The man closed his eyes, as if getting lost into memories for a second before looking at Louise again.

"The blade has many powers. It is nearly unblockable, been able to cut through almost anything. It will make it's user immortal to time and respond to his or her wishes, changing shape depending if they are good" the sword at the pedestal changed to the one with golden runes and stayed like that " or bad" the sword changed again to it's original form.

" Yes, yes that's all good and all, but as the human said there is a price." This time it was the orc that spoke " the sword has your soul now, and you will never find 'eternal rest' "

"Wh-what do you mean?" Louise asked, truly fearing for her life, having come to the conclusion long ago that this was not a dream.

"_No king rules forever…"_whispered the blond human spirit "When you die, your spirit will be trapped in the blade…forever"

* * *

**And done. As you may have guess Louise summoned Frostmourne. While there are other stories like that already, they mostry revolve around Louise going Death Knight on all Halkegenia. Frostmourne would not be the same as canon but alot different. The sword itself would act a little like a Zanpaktou from Bleach, with Arthas been the good(shinigami) side and Ner'zhul been the evil(hollow) side. The 'good' version of Frostmourne is based on Greatsword of the Sin'dorei.**

**One of the main focuses of the story woud be personaly struggle, like good vs evil, and yes Louise will be tought in both Paladin and Death Knight arts (you do not need to be dead to be a DK (Darion Mograine is technicly alive))  
**

**As always construction, grammar or story mistake reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Purpose of life Chapter 2**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Warcraft**

* * *

Louise was sitting on one of the walls of the academy, staring at the rolling fields in front of her, Frostmourne placed in her lap.

When she woke the morning after the summoning she felt empty, hollow. As if everything around her suddenly became grey and shapeless. Nothing mattered could be kindest and purest living been to ever grace the earth and it would not matter, for she would never step into heaven, or hell for that matter.

There was nothing for her.

Before the academy, she had great expectations and dreams for her future life. From the great mage she expected herself to become, to her marriage with Wardes. And yet, here she was now, not been able to cast any magic, shunned by everyone with nothing but two ghosts trapped in a sword for company.

After the revelation of the sword's true nature, she remembered waking up in her room, the sword's runes illuminating the room in ghostly blue. She has been awake since then, not been able to go back to sleep.

* * *

**In the sword**

"How much time do you think we have before they come?." Whispered Arthas, both him and Ner'zhul standing atop one of the spires of 'Icecrown Citadel', looking at the frozen wastes around them.

"Huh?" rasped out the orc, looking questionably at his companion.

"If the sword was able to make it's way here, it won't be long before they follow, your former master" answered the former paladin.

"They will come even faster then you think"began the former orcish chief" The sword will act like a beacon, drawing them here…at first they will be cautious, assessing this world's potential and marking targets, but even that is not such a lengthy process…."

"So in the end…how much time do we have?" questioned the human prince

"A few months, possibly a year if we are lucky, They might still try to conquer Azeroth and leave this world for later."

"They will not hold…. Their magic is mostly oriented towards daily usage, if the memories of our new companion are anything to go by. And when you take into account the lack of major factions and their distrust towards elfs.

"Perhaps….we should teach the brat some of our abilities?" Said Ner'zhul slowly. When he saw arthas's questioning gaze, he continued " If we teach them her paladin and death knight abilities, she might teach them to others in time."

"No shaman?"questioned the blond

"I…I honestly don't remember much of my life before I became the Lich king" whispered the orc.

Arthas did not say anything. He stood there, looking at his former master, pondering on how much they have both lost because of the burning shadow.

* * *

Louise was walking slowly through the grounds, Frostmourne held in reverse grip in her left hand, numbing it with the cold it let off. While today, the second years were given the day off so that they can bond with their familiar, she felt no need to do so. _'what's the point anyway'_

With her eyes cast down, she did not saw the maid carring refreshment for the other students in the courtyard that day.

***Swoosh***

"Look what you've done! Stupid commoner!" the annoying girly voice of Gramond cut through her though. She saw him standing, with a large brown spot on his frilly shirt, glaring at the unfortunate servant.

Said maid was cowering beneath his gaze, not even been able to defend herself

"I shall have you whipped for your incompetence!" continued to scream the blond playboy

Louise, along with the rest of the courtyard continued to watch as a girl, a first year, strode towards Guiche, drawn by the shouting, completely ignoring the fact that he was already sitting with another girl, Montomercy.

What ensured was a scandal, in which it became obvious that the annoying blond was two-timing. Of course in the end, Guiche ended with two hand marks on his cheeks. He then turned towards the servant girl, still on the floor.

"YOU! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THESE MAIDENS CRY! 100 WHIPS SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE" screamed the red-faced noble boy. The maid, at the mention of her 'sentence', broke down in tears and started begging for forgiveness.

"I pushed her, Gramond. It was an accident which revealed your dishonorable actions" Louise said

"And who are you to talk about a nobleman's honor, Louise the zero? Or should it be Louise the Commoner now, considering your familiar" he said, casting a glance at the sword held im her left hand.

"Your cheeks speak for themselves. I would call that justice" replied Louise, turning and stating to leave.

"I will show you a noble's justice…I challenge you to a duel" declared the blond, waving his rose wand around

"Guiche, duels between nobles are forbidden! You can't!" shouted someone from the crowd that had gathered.

" True, but do you see a noble anywhere? All I see is Louise the Zero and her sword familiar" answered Guiche smugly." Come to Vesti court in 10 minutes or I will consider this a surrender."

Louise was clenching her sword so hard, her knuckles turned white. While her noble honor would never let such a thing go through, her temper saw to her accepting the duel without hesitation. She might have began drowning in anguish, but she still had her nobleman pride, and as such she could not let such a remark go.

"I applaud you for not running away. As you are a lady, I will go easy on you." Said Guiche "Now, let us begin! I am Guiche the Bronze, and this will be your opponent, the bronze Golem- Valkyrie."

"Hiding behind a woman's skirts?" Taunted Louise, her mind racing what to do. None of her spells would work and she had never even lifted a sword before.

Before she could ponder any further, Gramond, enraged by her remark summoned at lest a dozen more golems.

"I was planning on going easy on you, but not anymore! This is how a nobleman fights! Valkaries, attack!" and thus they all charged " Destroy the Zero!"

Louise became enraged at the last word. _'I am not a zero! I am not a zero!'_ she chanted in her head, and in her rage, it came to her. A spell. It was unlike the ones she knew. It did not require any chant, or specific body movements. All it required was intention and raw power.

Just as the golems were a step away, she screamed and it happened.

All golems were frozen in solid blocks of ice.

No sound could be heard, as everyone stood agape at the power Louise unleashed with a simple scream. Upon closer look, they could see that Louise's eyes were glowing like two blue flames, sapphire-colored energy escaping from them in all directions.

Louise, while shocked at first, quickly recovered and began moving towards Guiche, who had fallen on the ground, his legs been caught in the spell.

Instead of running, the pink-headed girl walked slowly towards her opponent, seemingly towering over him despite her short stature. She put the blade beneath his chin, the cold the blade let off freezing the sweat drops all over his face in an instant.

Gramond simply but his hands in the air, not trusting his voice, still shocked from the brutal display of raw magic power by their seemingly powerless classmate. What truly shocked him into silence was the coldness in her glowing sapphire eyes.

And just like that, the ice encasing the golems shattered along with them, just as Louise lowered her sword. As she began walking towards one of the towers, the crowd began coming out of their stupor.

"T-tthat was Louise the Zero?" stuttered out Montomercy, who, despite everything, came to watch her former boyfriend's duel.

"I think it would be Louise of the Frozen Wastes?" said Kirche, somehow smiling at the fact that her 'rival' had such power. Beside her, her blue-haired companion known as Tabitha only nodded.

Louise of the Frozen Wastes, for nothing was left after her but a frozen field. Even when she 'lifted' the spell, the ice on the ground remained.

* * *

Louise was feeling many things at the same time. Fear, anger, excitement, pride somehow overshadowing the hollow feeling she had since waking up. She had power, power enough to defeat a mage with a single spell and yet, that spell left her feeling cold, in both senses of the word. She needed answers and knew just where to get them- the sword, or rather the souls within it.

It took some time before she fell asleep, but the exhaustion that came from using the spell was enough.

* * *

She found herself atop the frozen citadel, the two ghosts standing on the edge just staring across the snow-filled horizon.

Louise came to stand next to them, neither of her two companions turning to face her. Deciding the 'break the ice' she finally spoke.

"What was that? The spell I used?" she said, surprisingly not in stutter.

"It is called Hungering Cold. It is one of the abilities of Death Knights that have chosen the path of Frost." Said the blond human, still not turning towards her. "It is a Dark spell, like all spells Death Knights use."

A dark spell. The words rang through her head.

"H-how was I-I able to u-use it?" Louise asked "I have never even heard of dark magic let alone said spell" she said, coming out of her stutter.

"we told ya already, didn't we, short stuff" Louise glared at the orc at his nickname for her' " the sword responds to your feelings. You were angry - a Dark spell appeared."

Louise tried to keep her temper in check , while still glaring at the green-skinned man. She then turned to the human soul besides her.

"And how would the sword know then? Is it some kind of a library for magic?" she asked him

Ner'zhul burst out into laughter while Arthas let out a sigh.

"The sword simply channels the powers of those that are trapped within. That spell… came from us."

Louise understood what he meant, but he said 'us' not 'him'. That would mean that they both use dark magic.

"Bu-but last night you said you were a paladin. A holy man." Arthas finally turned towards her and lifted his hand.

In it, a sphere of ominous dark-blue energy formed. And then it change, as if simply turning the other side of a coin, to a golden colored energy that made one feel at peace.

"Can good exist without evil? Can there be light without dark? How would you define light and good with dark and evil?" he asked, lowering his hand, the energy in it disappearing.

"The world is grey, little Louise. There are always two sides to a story." Louise lowered her head at that. Here she was, criticizing this man, that despite his appearance, had more experience than she could ever hope to gain.

"Listen, I am no judged, but the path of anger is brutal and dark. It will cloud your senses and lead you to suffering. Yet if you are able to harness the power of your emotions, to channel the wrath within, you can become something so much more" Arthas then kneeled to her level and put a hand on her shoulder "We can teach everything we know. The question is, are you up for it?"

Louise was stunned. She was aware of her short temper for a long time, and yet, here were those two souls, trapped in her 'familiar' that offered to not only help her with her anger control issues, but also make her more powerful.

* * *

Louise woke up to knocking on her door.

She got up, realizing it was late afternoon. Not even bothering to fix her deshivered appearance, she walked towards the door. By the time she got to it, the knocking had intensified.

Annoyed by the persistence of the person on the other side, Louise nearly ripped the door of it's hindges when she open it. Her annoyance only grew upon seeing the person it question.

"What do you want Zerbst?" she asked, not hiding the venom in her voice.

The ones that interrupted her sleep were Kirche von Zerbsts and the germanian's close friend, Tabitha.

* * *

**Second chapter done. Sorry for no updating any of my stories for so long but final exams whole month plus I got a tooth shattered during kendo practice (a whole week on pain-killers + dentist treatments and medicine) The point is I will try to update more regularly now.**

**Now, for the story, the question is, who would you like Louise to train and in what (like speciality (holy, blood, protection etc.)) It is kinda hard to write learning spells because in WoW it is *push a button* you know it, while in lore, magic power is so different that a resurrection, for example, is as rare as a royal birth.**

**As always construction, grammar or story mistake reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Purpose of life Chapter 3**

**I do not own the Warcraft universe of Zero no Tsukaima**

* * *

Guiche was in his room, curled up on his bed, his face pale. Gone was his noble attitude, leaving nothing but a scared teenager behind. He could not stop shaking like a leaf, the image of Louise, Louise the Zero, his supposedly powerless classmate popping in his mind every time he almost calmed down.

The blond teen can remember the feelings he experienced during his duel, the piercing coldness with which her eyes looked upon him, as if he was nothing more but trash, undeserving of even breathing.

Montomercy was in his room for some time, trying to calm him down, but after he did not even respond to her calls, she decided to leave him alone.

In the end, it would take some time before Guiche de Gramond can be back to his former flirtatious self, and even then, he would always be wary of the third daughter of the Valliere family.

* * *

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha were sitting on the soft bed in Louise's room, an awkward feeling in the air, enhanced by the dead silence that was in the room.

Tabitha was, for once, was not reading one of her books. Instead was looking at Louise with a calculative look in her eyes, while Kirche on the other hand, was smiling at the pink-headed girl, all the while Louise was trying to avoid their gazes. In the end, it was the dark skinned Germanian that ended the silence.

"How did you do that, Louise? As far as we knew, you were without an element, and then, all of a sudden, you use a square class mage level spell without incantation or wand…just how?" she asked, her voice growing in speed from excitement " and your classmates have started calling you Louise of the Frozen Wastes!" finished the red-head, with Tabitha nodding at her statement.

Louise visibly shivered at her nickname, still shaken by the feelings she experienced when she used that spell. She fidgeted for a couple more seconds before springing to action, taking Frostmourne from the table and pointing it at the neck of Kirche, only to have an ice spike inches from her forehead, courtesy of the blue-haired staff wielding girl.

"Do I have your word that nothing said in this room would leave it's walls?" asked the pink-head, somehow unfazed by her classmate's reaction, her eyes turning sapphire.

Kirche was stunned and could only nod dumbly. She would have agreed even if Louise did not go to such…lengths. Contrary to what others believed, she did not hate the pink-head currently pointing a sword at her throat. While she could not say she loved her, she bore her no ill feelings. People though that the two of them would continue the decades long rivalry between the Zerbst and Valliere, but they tend to forget that Kirche is in Tristain because she did not want to marry the one her family choose for her.

Louise brought her sword down and with a heavy look on her face, she sat down on the bed.

"You see… my familiar is not exactly…normal.." she began

"What do you mean it is not normal? It is just a sword!" said Kirche.

Louise brought the sword up, resting it in her lap, and began tracing the soft glowing runes along it.

" '_He, whoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit'_ " the pink head read, her voice beginning to quiver towards the end.

"So…it is cursed?" asked the Germanian, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, and guess who picked it up. That's not all. The curse is that the wielder upon death will have his soul trapped inside the sword…forever. And I am not its first wielder…." Whispered out Louise.

"Others inside?" said Tabitha, having been quite so far.

Louise nodded at the blue haired girl's question.

"A human prince and an orc chieftain"

"Oh Louise" said Kirched, putting her hand around the petite girl, whose gaze was still locked at the sword in her lap. She could feel Louise's shoulders starting to shake, and not a second later the sound of tears hitting the cold surface of the sword could be heard, sound more akin to ice shattering rather than liquid hitting metal.

"You h-have no i-id-idea what it's l-like to have your fu-future ripped out. That no matter what you do, you will never be in Brimir's embrace." Whispered out Louise, her voice sounding broken.

Kirche tightened her hold on the pink-head, while Tabitha looked away, her head bowed.

The room's temperature suddenly dropped, and both foreigner girls looked towards Louise. But she had not moved a muscle, instead it was the sword the cause of the change, now glowing bright blue.

Not a second later, all three girls lost consciousness, all of them falling to the bed.

* * *

The three young noble girls awoke in a hall that resembled the inside of a cathedral, but instead of white walls and windows depicting saints, the walls seemed to be made from black metal with a skull motive, while the windows were a ghostly blue.

Suddenly two ghost materialized on both sides of the students, making them jump in fright.

"Arthas! Ner'zhul! Why did you pull us here" Yelled out the petite pink-head.

"You deemed them trustworthy." Began the paladin.

"And those bratz have the potentual to be trained like you" continued the orc chieftain, his gruff voice making Kirche and Tabitha taking an unconscious step back.

"Listen Louise, we did not tell you everything, and since your friends are here, they could listen in as well." Said Arthas, moving towards one of the windows as if to look outside.

And thus, orc and human began telling their story, going from glorious moments to moments where one feels such despair that he cannot see the light at the end of the tunnel. From the corruption of the orcs, to the slaughter of the Draenei, through the first, second and third war. The merging of Arthas and Ner'zhul into the Lich King and the years they spend waiting to make their move. From the rise of the scourge and the breaking off of the Knights of the Ebon Blade to the forming of the Argent Crusade and the end of the Lich King atop Icecrown Citadel.

"Since then, we stood, trapped in the sword on the steps of the Frozen Throne, with no one but Bolvar Fordragon as company. Well…that is until Louise summoned us." Finished the Paladin, suddenly he seemed more tired than before.

"So much death…just because of demons." Whispered Kirche, Tabitha beside her stood emotionless as usual, while Louise was starring at the blade of the Lich King. Not only was it cursed, but it was of demonic origin.

"Yeah, because of bloody demons…and they are comin here" said Nel'Zhul.

Everyone seemed stunned, Louise looking with wide eyes at the former chieftain, her hand loosing it's grip on Frostmourne, dropping it.

"The sword was made by demons, and as such, they can trace it, here, to this world." Arthas stated, moving towards the fallen sword. Picking it up, he turned towards Louise.

"The demons would have come anyway. If not now, than in a thousand years, but one day, they would have come. Azeroth, nor Draenor are the first worlds to be attacked by them. But now, you have the chance to prepare this world. To unite it- humans and elves against the burning shadows that comes to consume everything. You can even start your own order, teaching people what we teach you. And one day, you just might lead this world against the Burning Legion."

Arthas suddenly held Frostmourne up, hilt first, towards Louise.

"So what do you choose? Will you leave this world in darkness or will you fight for it?" asked the former paladin, Ner'zhul coming to stand next to him.

Louise looked hesitant for a moment before raising her hand high, her noble upbringing coming into play, and grasping the sword from the paladin, it transforming into its light counterpart just as Louise's eye began to glow in gold.

One can see the ghost of a smile on the faces of both spirits. Arthas then spoke once again, looking at Louise.

"What you are feeling is the Light" he brought his hand up, forming a ball of golden energy in it

"It is like poison to demons. As long as you believe that what you do is right, the light will come to your aid." Dismissing the ball, he pointed at Louise, her eyes still filled with light "The light responded to your resolve to save this world. How are you feeling?"

"Powerful…yet...at peace." Whispered out Louise, the golden light fading from her eyes, leaving behind pink ones.

"The magic we could teach ya haz no limitationz, but yar own will. Unlike yours, it does not draw yar magic power though a wand, instead molding the energy around ya."

Tabitha has a look in her eyes that spoke of both confusion and understanding, while Kirche seemed entirely lost.

"Farewell, for now" said the human paladin.

* * *

A bright flash of light and the girls found themselves lying on the soft bed in Louise's room.

Louise sat up, the now transformed sword in her lap. She tried remembering the feeling she had when the light enveloped her. Not a second later the sword began having a golden glow, mirrored by her eyes.

Kirche and Tabitha were silent for a few moments, looking at the display of wandless magic before them before the Germanian spoke:

"So….Louise…what will be the name of your order?" she asked in her usual teasing voice. Her blue-haired companion face palmed softly while Louise started stuttering.

* * *

The next few days the three girls spend learning how to wield the new abilities which the two spirits showed them, with Tabitha taking interest in the Frost Death Knight specialty.

At first, they trained in Louise's mind/the sword, but that tired out the pink-head, putting a strain on her mind. After that, they took to training at a forest clearing not far from the academy.

While Tabitha was progressing along her frosty path quite nicely, Kirche was uncertain in what to specialize. Both spirits gave a total of six options in which one can progress.

The schoolgirls quickly dismissed the Unholy Death Knight path, been both disgusted by it and afraid that if the Church got wind of it, they might be branded heretics, or worse….

Louise, on the other hand, decided that she would not be learning any darker abilities for now, focusing on the paladin path she has chosen for herself- Retribution. She would never admit it, but she was shaken by the feeling she felt when she used the Hungering Cold in her duel against Guiche.

The Valliere family have always been known for been just , yet merciless to criminals. As such, Retribution fitted quite nicely with Louise's mindset.

So far, she was able to master an aura, which Arthas referred to as Devotion aura, which makes her skin and those around her tougher to pierce, and she was also able to learn a way to unleash build up holy energy is a way that would daze or even stun her target, apparently known as Hammer of Justice.

Just as Louise was trying, and failing, to infuse holy light into her sword in order to cut down a tree, Tabitha and Kirche came from the directions they have trained.

"We should be *pant* heading back *pant* , Louise." said the dark-skinned girl, barely containing her panting. Over the last few days, she and Louise have grown closer together, and although Louise's hostility was not as great, it has not yet disappeared.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response of the tired pink-head.

"Princess" this time it was the blue haired girl, leaning on her staff, obviously tired.

Louise widened her eyes and nearly yelled out.

"It's today?!" at the nod of her two companion, the pink-head broke into a spring towards the academy, the others following.

When they arrived, the students have already lined up on both sides of the walkway, wearing their best clothes, hairs groomed to perfection, a sharp contrast to the tired and disheveled forms of the three girls.

Suddenly the students started cheering and raising their hands in the air.

The princess has arrived.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda rushed, but having not updated in so long I wanted to put something up. I also might have speed up the plot a bit too much...**

**Anyway, I would appreciate order name suggestions because the ones I have in my head at the moment are kinda cliche. **

**And of course, weapon suggestions for Kirche and Tabitha. I see Tabitha with some sort of Polearm, and Kirche with either two swords or a sword and a shield, but I just might switch them (aka Tabitha -swords, Kirche -polearms).  
**

**Do keep in mind that the magic crafting level of Halkegenia and Azeroth are quite different. For example there is no way Black Ice to be made in Halkegenia. What I mean to say is - more simpler weapons, like for example Shivering Felspine ,aka unique, badass design, but not unbelievable.**

**As always construction, grammar or story mistake reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Purpose of life chapter 4**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Warcraft Universe.**

* * *

Louise was sitting on the bed in her room, Frostmourne in her lap, gently running her hand along the length of the blade.

Tomorrow was the day of the familiar exhibition, and she had nothing to show.

Her familiar was a sword, and from the spirits trapped within it she learned a different kind of magic. She, of course, could not reveal that her sword was not an ordinary piece of metal, nor can she reveal any of the magic that she, Kirche and Tabitha had learned, least people started asking questions.

In the end she decided she would go out, show the ability of her sword to change appearance, bow, and come off the stage without saying a word.

Originally, Frostmourne changed appearances based on her feelings, but now she learned, with a little help from her eternal companions, how to change it at will. Spells still had more power if they were used with the right form of the sword though.

There was a knock on the door, and Louise got up, sword in hand. She began moving towards the door, raising her hand in order to set the sword on the table when the one that had knocked rushed into the room, closing the door behind him.

On instinct, Louise raised the sword to the stranger's throat.

"Is that any way to treath old friends, Louise Francoise? Asked the hooded figure.

"P-p-princess?!" the pink-head stuttered out. In response, the figure lower his hood, revealing the face of Tristain's crown princess- Henrietta.

Louise instantly dropped to her knees and started begging for forgiveness.

"Please, Louise. I entered without waiting for a response. And how many times have I told you to call me Henrietta. Are we not childhood friends?"

"W-w-why are you here, princ-Henrietta?" asked Louise

"Why, to see you, ofcourse! Although….where is your familiar?" asked the princess

Louise was uncertain how to answer. She did not want to embarrase herself, but this was royalty asking, and she could not lie.

The pink-head picked up the sword she had dropped and brought it infront of her.

"This is it, your highness." Louise said in a small voice.

"Oh…"

There was awkward silence for a while, neither girl meeting the others eyes.

In the end, Henrietta decided to leave the room, but not before looking at the petite girl she made feel awkward.

"I look forward to seeing you and your…familiar… tomorrow." Said Henrietta, giving Louise a forced smile.

As soon as Henrietta left, Louise fell to the floor, hugging Frostmourne. She had begun gaining power, but what worth did it had if no one acknowledged it…

* * *

The familiar exhibition began exactly as Louise expected. She went out under the booing and laughter of her classmates, her duel with Guiche seemingly forgotten, for even the blond idiot was laughing at her, although when he met her eyes he quickly averted his gaze and started visibly sweating.

Instead of what she though of as a plan back in her room, she decided to show them the Hungering Cold, her pride as a noble forcing her to do so, if only to shut them up. Her anger at her _fellow_ students boiled over and with a scream she stabbed the sword into the wooden floor of the podium, the sword changing to its original form.

Ice sprung forth, trapping everything up to the first row in frozen shell.

Colbert, who was on the podium, could be seen shaking even as the tip of his staff was on fire, said fire looking as if it is about to be extinguished.

"My familiar's name…is… Frostmourne." Said Louise, her eyes attaining a blue glow at the name of the sword.

With that Louise walked off the stage, leaving nothing but dead silence behind, a sharp contrast to the laughter and insults that were before.

Only Tabitha and Kirche were not fazed by the spectacle, the blue-haired girl having already learned the spell while the Germanian had a sad look on her face, her eyes following the retreating form of her pink-haired companion.

The ice did not disappear on itself, and it took a joint casting of Colbert, Kirche and her familiar, Flame, to finally melt it off.

* * *

Louise was wondering the courtyard, not caring if she won the stupid contest she did not wish to participate in the first place.

It was then that she heard a bang and she saw the form of a massive dirt golem pounding the walls of the central tower of the academy. Quickly spotting a hooded figure atop the golems shoulder, the pink-head began running towards it, with intention to stall it if not stop it.

She did not scream or yell, not did she demand that the intruder cease his action and surrender, like some of her classmates would undoubtedly have done. Instead, Louise went for the golems legs, encasing them in ice before looking towards the mage atop the dirt construct.

Louise's only range spell was judgment and it had limited range, not even nearly enough to reach the hooded figure.

As she was contemplating, the golem turned towards her, intend on catching, or worse, crushing the annoying bug.

It was then that a cold blast which even Louise felt down on the ground hit the golem's master, making the figure nearly drop from its place atop the construct's shoulder.

Tabitha, on the back of her dragon familiar, appeared behind the golem, a small golden crown atop the blue-haired girl's head.

'_So she won…not surprising.'_ Though Louise, quickly focusing back to the battle at hand.

Tabitha quickly casted the same spell in quick succession, with little to no effect, the golem raising his hand to protect his master.

The blue-haired girl then flew closer to the hooded mage before trusting her staff forward. There was no visual effect , but the figure started clutching it's head, screaming, and losing control of the golem, if the crumbling of its left arm was anything to go by.

With the golem's feet frozen and it's master trashing around in pain, the golem stumbled and fell forward, but not before hitting Tabitha with it's still intact right hand, sending the girl and her familiar flying into the wall of the central tower which was covered in ice from Tabitha's earlier attempts to blast the assailant.

The petite, blue-haired girl hit the wall along with her familiar, cracking it, her staff breaking, before falling to the ground in a motionless heap.

Paying little heed to the golem, which by now had regenerated fully, it's master no longer in pain, Louise rushed towards Tabitha, falling to her knees a foot away from the prone form of the girl.

The pink-head look on with stunned eyes, a hand on her mouth. Her foolishness of engaging the golem led to her friend getting hurt…or worse…

Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, rose it's head, obviously in great pain. he looked at Louise, as if begging her to save his master, before his head fall back down.

A loud crash was heard and Louise looked up just in time to see massive debris falling down towards her from the central tower, the golem's hand stuck in it.

"Air Blast!" an old voice said behind her, and the falling debris were swept away.

Louse turned to see most of the school teachers, plus a couple of her classmates, with Old Osmond's staff been raised.

The hooded mage came out of the tower holding a long purple case, before smirking and saying:

"Thank you for been distracted. Oh, and sorry for the girl. Golem!" the golem began moving toward the walls of the academy, it's back been blasted by an array of spells, both from the teacher and the royal guard that had arrived now on the scene.

But Louise paid them no heed. Her eyes returned to Tabitha, who lay motionless on the grassy ground

"Tabitha!" the Valliere daughter heard Kirche yell before the Germanian came to stand next to her on the ground.

The red head quickly bend down, checking for any sigh of life from the blue-haired girl.

She found none.

"No! No…you can't!" screamed Kirche, tears started falling down her cheeks. The teachers, having given up the pursuit of the assailant, came to stand in a circle around the three girls.

None of them tried calling for a healer, seeing no point, for no magic can bring back the dead.

"TABITHAAAAAAA!" screamed Kirche, a hearth-wrenching scream that pierced everyone's souls.

It was then that the impossible happened.

Kirche's eyes began looking like golden flames, her whole body taking on a golden glow.

"K-k-Kirche!" Louise stuttered out. The Germanian, upon hearing the Valliere, saw her looking at her with a stunned look, mirrored by the teachers around her.

Casting a look at her hand, she saw the glow. She remembered hearing Arthas say about the ways of the holy paladins, about the resurrection spell, which although possible, was extremely rare and incredibly taxing. That only the strongest of paladins with incredible willpower can pull it off.

But Kirche did not care about the requirement. She had to safe her friend, no matter what!

Putting both her hand on the prone form of Tabitha, one on her heart, the other on her head, Kirche began praying in language that no one understood a word of, yet everyone understood the meaning.

The sky darkened, as if the sun was going down, although it was not moving.

Suddenly a bright beam of golden light pierced the darkness, falling strait on Tabitha and Kirche.

Both girls glowing golden, Tabitha's body started rising in the air, before the girl opened her eyes wide and took a sharp intake of breath.

The light died down as Tabitha slowly fell back to the ground.

The blue-haired girl's eyes remained wide opened, darting around, from the crying face of Louise, to the stunned face of the teachers, finally landing on the tired, happy, tear-stained face of her best friend.

"Tabithaaa-" began saying the Germanian as she started falling into unconsciousness, Louise catching her before she could fall painfully on the resurrected girl.

"Holy Brimir!" "Praise the lord!" people around them began shouting in joy. The princess fell to her knees and began praying, with most of the student body and her guards following.

The headmaster, Old Osmond, approached the three girls before kneeling to Louise's eye level.

"J-just what was t-that?" stuttered out the old man. Louise shifted Kirche so that she held her with one arm only before extending her other one, a sphere of similar golden light forming in it.

"The Light." Was all she said to the stunned face of the mage, tears streaming down her cheeks as a happy smile graced her face.

* * *

**Short Review of the battle as I think that people screaming out their attack, unless it REQUIRES chanting, is rather stupid.**

**Louise froze the golem feet with Hungering Cold before Tabitha appeared. The blue-haired girl used Howling Blast a few times, seeing no result (a frost DK with Cataclysm Talents can use it up to 4 times if all runes are ready) and finally the spell that made Fouquet lose control of the golem was Mind Freeze. Although it originally has an interrupt effect, I can't imagine it is a short and painless experience.**

**With Tabitha's staff shattered, she is going to be gaining a new weapon soon. Last chance for suggestions (I have decided finally on a Polearm as I originally intended)**

**And finally-yep, Kirche the Holy Paladin, meaning she gets sword and shield. (suggestions please). Now I only have to find a way to break her wand…**

**Construction, grammar, plot, canon, etc. mistake review are always welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
